gunfaceofffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Minja536/M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon (Halo) V.S CTK-88 Crumplor (Modern Combat) V.S Rocket Launcher (Dead Trigger 2)
Welcome all to my first face off! This is the SECOND face-off, and I thought, "Why not start off strong?" And so, along with the second faceoff, this is also the first FACEOFF ROYALE! Today, we will be facing off three of the most strongest explosive weapons in any game. This one is gonna be sure to blow your minds. Anyways, let's start! 3 Rockets 3 Insta-Killers 3 Explosions That's right! Today, we're facing off three rocket launchers! Our contestants are: *'M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon' also simply known as the Rocket Launcher, is a two-shot anti-vehicle rocket launcher. Utilizing multiple systems to destroy vehicles, it take little to no effort to take them out. Also very affective against infantry. Has been here since the start and has remained one of the deadliest weapons in Halo. *'CTK-88 Crumplor' called a "noobtube" by people against it, this one-shot killer can take out helicopters and infantry with equal efficiency. It can only have one rocket loaded, but that isn't a problem for this demolisher of a rocket launcher, still deadly in MC5. *'Rocket Launcher' based off the FLASH, this rocket launcher can unleash hell from it's four held rockets. Slow but deadly, this thing can take out almost every special zombie and splatter zombie guts in Dead Trigger 2. (If upgraded.) Without further ado, let the face-off royale BEGIN! Information On These Weapons M41 SSR Since Halo: Combat Evolved, players around the world have loved and hated this weapon. It is a very strong weapon, taking out most vehicles with infantry with one hit. It also has a built-in tracking system, used to track air-borne targets such as Banshees. It has a maximum capacity of 8 rockets, 2 in the launcher and 6 in reserve. Very versatile weapon. CTK-88 Crumplor The Crumplor is a one-shot kill to most things in MC5. It can take out aircrafts, turrets, and drones with little effort, as the rocket has an extremely powerful impact. It can also be used to demolish infantry, and many people call it a "noobtube" for this reason. It carries two rockets, one in the launcher and another in reserve, and while this may be low, each rocket can do substainable damage. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher can fire four deadly rockets from it's four barrels. The blast radius is huge - it can instakill every common zombie in 20 meters of the impact point. It can kill almost every special zombie in Dead Trigger 2 with a mere three shots. It can only carry four rockets, it has none in reserve. Slow but deadly, this thing is one of the apocalypse's worst enemies. Wiki Statistics M41 SSR *Damage: Very High *Rate Of Fire: Nice *Ammo Count: Average *Agility: Low *Accuracy: Nice, Great (Anti-Air features air lock.) CTK-88 Crumplor *Damage: Very High *Rate Of Fire: Average *Ammo Count: Low *Agility: Average *Accuracy: Low Rocket Launcher *Damage: Very High *Rate Of Fire: Bad *Ammo Count: Average *Agility: Low *Accuracy: Average Personal Vote Vote Well, my vote is biased, as I haven't used the Crumplor OR the Rocket Launcher, as expected I vote for the M41 SSR. In my experience, if you aim well, you can DEMOLISH everything, including infantry. It can easily take out Banshees or unwary Scorpions, and can take enemy infantry by surprise. It also has the highest ammo of all the launchers on this list, and while it may not have the reputation as a "noobtube", it is still a deadly weapon. Voting Time Votes are to be taken in on October 15, 2014. Which Launcher will demolish the competition? M41 SSR CTK-88 Crumplor Rocket Launcher Face Off Mode The Face Off will be Destruction '''mode. 3 men will wield these weapons and must destroy every vehicle in front of them. If all the vehicles ran out, the three men must try to kill each other. The vehicles will move. The face off will be at a beach near a fort that has 3 rocket spots. There will be an ammo refill beside the spots. Vehicles M12 warthog.png|M12 Force Application Vehicle (Halo) scave.png|Scavenger (Far Cry) Barrack oL.png|Barracks OL (GTA) buggy.png|Buggy (Far Cry) Spectre.png|Spectre (Halo) Washington.png|Washington (GTA) M3 Lee.png|M3 Lee (Heroes And Generals) *M12 Force Application Vehicle AKA Warthog (Halo) **This is a quite famous vehicle in Halo. Unfortunately, this is only for scouting, reconnaissance, recovery and other offensive actions such as killing and destroying, and it has low defense. Not really tough. There will be 3 of these. These vehicles are pretty fast. These warthogs will be the default one. (Light Machine Gun) *Scavenger (Far Cry) **An off-road vehicle used in Far Cry 3. Agility of this vehicle doesn't matter. However, this is very good when off-road, ahem, exceptional. It has medium toughness. But at the back of this vehicle, excellent, GREAT toughness. There will be 2 of these. *Barracks OL (GTA) **A vehicle in the GTA series that functions as a military truck for transport uses. Agility isn't really good. But it has military grade design with 6 tires and great toughness. A very great choice for transports through dangerous areas. There will be 2 of these. *Buggy (Far Cry) **A high speed off-road vehicle. Like the Scavenger, but faster, and less tougher. It has a really high amount of speed. Bullets itself can harm it quite easy. How about an explosive? There will be 5 of these. *Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle AKA Spectre (Halo) **Basically an alien, precisely Covenant's Warthog. Equivalent of the Warthog. But, it can increase it's speed with the propulsion drive. It is also not for scouting or reconnaissance. But for more combat use, so it is tougher than the Warthog. Medium defense. Also, it actually hovers a bit. There will be one of these. *Washington (GTA) **FBI's vehicle, in GTA. Looks like a civilian car, but stylish in many colors. However, it's not for transporting military dudes, just old ladies and grandpas and some nooby FBI agents. But fortunately, the frontal side of this Washington is a powerful one. It is useful for bashing things and can resist some hits from bullets, but not KABOOMS. There will be 5 of these. *M3 Lee (Heroes And Generals) **Classic, World War era tank. A pretty tough challenge in this face off. The speed, due to it is a medium tank, is exceptional. The toughness, is also average, but at least can a 38mm-51mm hull resist an explosion from these explosives? Face Off On an unknown island's beach Three soldiers find each other on the island. One futuristic, one tactical, and the other.........covered in guts. Each soldier has a rocket launcher. One that is effective against infantry and vehicles alike, another with a truly infamous reputation, and one that can mow down hordes of undead. They spot vehicles approaching. "You guys thinkin' what i'm thinkin?" One soldier asks. "Yep." Instantly, the three know what they're going to do today. All of a sudden, as explosion occurs near the rocketeers. They looks up to see an M3 Lee opening fire on them. The third rocketeer fires his Rocket Launcher at the Tank, but it is not enough to totally destroy it. The Tank fires another shot at the rocketeers before retreating. All of a sudden, 3 Warthogs and 5 Washingtons come out. The first rocketeer takes out two Washingtons with a single rocket. The second rocketeer fires his Crumplor and takes out 1 Wathog. The third does the same with his Rocket Launcher. Remaining Enemies *Warthog: 1 *Scavenger: 2 *Barracks OL: 2 *Spectre: 1 *Washington 3 *M3 Lee: 1 One of the Warthogs try to ram the soldiers, but they jump out of the way. The third rocketeer fires his weapon and destroys it. But Alas, he must get more ammo. The soldier runs to the fort and grabs extra rockets. Meanwhile, while battling the Wathog and the Washingtons, a Spectre comes out. It fires concentrated plasma on the second rocketeer, singeing his armor. The third rocketeer returns to the battle and fires a rocket at the Spectre, badly damaging it. Knowing it is guaranteed to die, the Spectre charges with it's propulsion drive toward the third rocketeer. "Almost....there...." The third rocketeer fires one more rocket, before being rammed at full speed. The Spectre is destroyed, but at the cost of one of the rocketeers. The soldier fades away, and a loud computerized voice says "PLAYER TERMINATED". Meanwhile, Buggies and Scavengers have came out. Reloaded on ammo, the the rocketeers fire all that they can onto the vehicles, destroying the last Wathog, 2 Washingtons, and the two Buggies. One last Washington retreats, only barely missing destroyed by the second rocketeer. The first rocketeer fires a rocket at a Scavenger, scoring a direct hit, decimating it. The other rocketeer also fires a rocket at the other Scavenger, this time hitting it from the back, badly damaging it but not destroying it. It is able to retreat before being destroyed. Even under heavy fire, the two men run to the fort to refill on ammo. The two men run back to the battlefield after loading up. The first rocketeer fires two rockets in quick succession, destroying the last 3 Buggies. All of a sudden, the M3 Lee comes back out with two escort Barrack OLs. The second rocketeer takes a shot at the M3 Lee, but one of the Barracks goes infront of the rocket, getting destroyed. The first rocketeer fires at the other Barrack, and destroys it. All of a sudden the M3 Lee takes a shot at the second rocketeer, barely missing him. It fires another shot, this time injuring the rocketeer badly. The first rocketeer fires two rockets at the tank, finally destroying it. The second rocketeer, knowing he won't make it, fires a rocket into the air, exploding like a firework. The two men share a laugh, before the second rocketeer dies. '''Winner: M41 SSR Reason Compared to the other two rocket launchers, the M41 SSR definitely had the most firepower between the three. It had the most ammo and was able to fire two rockets quickly. While each of the rocket launchers had around the same damage per rocket, the M41 had the aforementioned 2-rocket succession, enough to outmatch the Crumplor's quick reload, and the Rocket Launchers slow fire rate and low ammo. In fact, the M41 SSR could destroy the M3 Lee alone, if given enough time. While these are only a few reasons, they gave the win to the M41 SSR. Category:Blog posts